1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel organic compounds of the thioether class and to the addition salts of such compounds with inorganic or organic acids. The invention further relates to a process for producing the novel thioethers and their addition salts, as well as to anti-mycotic pharmaceutical compositions and to fungicidal agrochemical compositions containing the novel thioethers or their addition salts as an active component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various classes of organic compounds are known to be effective against mycobacteria and fungi. However, as a broad spectrum of effective anti-mycotic and fungicidal agents is desirable both in view of improved effectiveness against known mycobacteria and fungi, and against mutations or hitherto unknown species, continued efforts are made to find new agents for replacing or complementing the existing means for treating mycotic diseases and for controlling fungus growth.
Certain organic sulphur compounds of the thioether class are known to exhibit anti-mycotic activity, cf. for example the compounds disclosed in Belgian Patent No. 841,309 and German Published Specification DT-OS 2 541 833. In view of the above general aims of the art, novel and effective agents for treating mycoses and fungus infections remain an important research target.
Thus, it is a general object of the invention to provide for novel compounds having an anti-mycotic or fungicidal effectiveness.
A further object of the invention is a process for producing novel compounds.
Another object of the invention is an anti-mycotic composition for pharmaceutical use.
Yet another object of the invention is a fungicidal composition for agricultural use.